1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for chilling beverages in containers.
2. Description of Related Art
Beverages are conveniently packaged in sealed containers such as aluminum cans, glass or plastic bottles, and paper cartons. Most beverage containers are shipped and stored at ambient temperature. Accordingly, the beverage containers must be placed into a refrigerated environment for a sufficient time to adequately chill the beverage to an appropriate serving temperature.
Chilling a beverage in a refrigerator can take several hours. The chilling process can be expedited by immersing the beverage container in an ice bath or by pouring the beverage from the container into a glass containing ice. But ice is not always available and some beverages such as wine, for example, are not ordinarily served over ice. An apparatus and method for rapidly chilling beverages in containers is needed.